karakuri burst mi version
by amy salas
Summary: este es un regalo de cumpleaños que le prometi a sakura kiinoo disfrutalo ADVERTENCIA:Lemmom


hola este es un regalo para sakura kiinoo x su cumple que fue el 5 de marzo feliz cumple (atrasado)jeje espero que disfrutes el fic

-debajo de mi ropa escondo una demencia que quiero poner a prueba,pero que frágiles son los humanos-decia una chica rubia con el pelo recojido en un chongo adornado con una flor roja,un traje rojo,con unos ligeros y una bata como de científico blanca mientras sostenia una pistola y pasaba su lengua para limpiar el rastro de para ya que estaba incada al cuerpo de in chico de pelo verde-agua-desperdicie una bala por este inútil pero me obligastes-decia para empezar a caminar pero la detuvo una voz.

-Asi que tu eres la mujer de rojo,solo resiste hasta la media noche-decia un chico rubi con un parche en un ojo,un gorro y un traje fue sacando su katana y apuntando a la la chica.

La chica por su parte se limitaba a sonreir-debajo de mi ropa escondo una demencia que quiero poner a prueba.

-conmigo no va a funcionar,yo no sere el que muera esta noche-dijo acercándose a ella y ponerle su katana en el por su parte en un movimiento rápido saco su pistola y lo puso en la cabeza de el.

-concidencia es lo que no va ocurrir todo lo bueno y lo malo esta separado por el blanco y negro,y tu deves ser eliminada-dijo el rubio

-no lo creo,¿te ha enviado kamui no?-dijo la rubia mientras agarraba con mas fuerzas el arma

-si y a ti miku no?

-si-dijo mientras disparaba mientras el rubio lo esquivava con rapides

-tu nombre ahora-dijo la chica

-Len kegamine y el tuyo?-dijo mientras movia su catana y volvia a puntar hacia la chica.

-Rin kagamine,¿pero como es posible? mi hermano gemelo se llamaba asi-decia rin mientras salían de sus ojos lagrimas

-eso no puede ser mi hermana gemela esta muerta-de repente a los dos se les vino una imagen de dos niños rubios sonriendo,los dos calleron de rodilla mientras las lagrimas salían de sus ojos.

-entonces nos mintieron todo este tiempo-dijo rin con lagrimas en los ojos

-maldito gakupo-dijo len mientras se acercaba a rin y la abrazaba,rin acepto su abrazo dejaron sus armas a un lado.

-yo no pue..-no pudo terminar de hablar ya que los labios de len la callaron un tierno y apasionado beso .rin no se quedo atrás le correspondio el beso,len iso que se acostara en el suelo quedando el encima de ella,el beso se profundizaba mas sus lenjuas eran las que jugaban una con la otra,se separaron por falta de aire se miraron a los ojos estaban sonrojados los dos.

-yo lo siento-dijo len

-shh-dijo rin poniéndole un dedo en la boca y volviendolo a besar len correspondio el beso esta vez,bajo hacia el cuello de rin mordiéndolo y besándolo dejando marcas rojisas en la blanca piel.

-ah len-gimio rin

Len por su parte empeso a quitarle la bata la tiro donde dejaron sus armas ,le desato el por su parte le quito la gorra a len y le estaba desabrochando su camisa hasta que por fin los botones se acabaron en un rápido movimiento quedo donde estaba la bata,dejando ver el desnudo torso de len y sus formados bisest(N/A creo que asi se escribe no me acuerdo)paso sus manos por el torso de len,len le empeso a quitar la blusa roja desamarrándole el moño que la tenia sujeta a la falda por fin el moño se desamarro dejando le ver los pequeños pechos coronados con unos erectos rozados pezones,rin estaba muy sudor se hiso presente en los dos len se lanzo a los pechos de rin mordiendolos y chupándolos ganandosee gemidos de rin,a len ya le estaba molestando algo en la entrepierna,rin empezó a desabrocharle el botón del pantalón dejándolo solo en boxers len al ver eso le quito su falda dejándola solamente con sus braguitas y sus ligeros,ella estaba muy humeda no aguantaba mas,len le empeso a quitar sus ultimas prendas dejándola asi como dios la trajo al mundo,rin le quito de un solo tiro los bóxers a len dejándolos ya a los dos fue bajando hacia su intimidad rimero lamiendo y luego metiendo un dedo rin solo gemia,len se acomodo en las piernas de rin estaban preparados asi que no se iso esperar y por fin dirigió su miembro ala entrada de rin tuvo que dar un epujon al toparse con una barreara que señalaba a rin como virgen,rin enterro sus uñas en la la espalda de len ,recibiendo varios gemidos de rin asi contiuaron un buen rato asta que el cansancio los invadió,rin se acosto en el pecho de len,len solo la abrazo.

-veo que venias a eliminarlo no? Rin-dijo con una gran sonrisa miku

-los tortolos demostrando su amor no?-dijo esta vez gakupo

Rn y len se sobresaltaron y se vistieron lo mas rápido que pudieron.

-ustedes nos mintieron-dijieron rin y len.

-no se de lo que hablan-dijo miku sacando una pistola y apuntando a rin.

Gakupo saco su katana y empeso a pelear con len ,rin le logro disparar en la pierna a rin miku no pudo sostenerse y callo al piso y le disparo en la cabeza.

-que frajiles son los humanos-dijo rin

Mientras con len logro atravesarle la katana a gakupo,al final de eso len puso una sonrisa de eso los gemelos se fueron n un lugar para poder reaser su vida y vivir una vida algo normal.

FIN

Bueo sakura-chan espero que te guste y feliz cumpleaos(atrasado) perdón x las faltas de ortografia saranghae anion .


End file.
